Sk8er Boy
by dablackfox101
Summary: Sam and Danny are now dating and Sam wants to tell everyone in a way they will never forget. Based of Avril Lavigne's song Sk8er boi.


**A/N: Hey guys! Just to let you know, this is my first fan fiction and some of you guys are saying: "who cares? Just get the story on!" so I'll take the good, bad, and whatever, you know the rest. I got inspired by this when I was listening to my i-pod.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom or any of the characters so don't rub it in! But I do own the plot! One point for me. I also do NOT own "Sk8er Boi" by Avril Lavigne**

**Sk8er boy:**

Sam was walking to school one Friday morning secretly smiling to herself. Her morning had been great so far.

Her parents had left early morning and only her grandma was home,(if you haven't seen "Control Freaks" you wouldn't know how her grandma is) it was a cloudy but slightly breezy, and to top it all of, she and Danny were FINALLY together! Danny (with the help of Tucker) finally stopped chasing Paullina and realized his feelings for Sam. Sam felt like she was on cloud nine.

So far they had only told Tucker, Jazz, and their parents. (Sam's parents were not as trilled but they learned to except) Danny wanted to let everyone know during school but Sam had different plans…

_Flash back:_

"_Why can't we just tell everyone at school?" asked Danny_

"_Because I want to do something big and in such a way that they'll remember it for a long, long time." Answered Sam._

"_What do you think Tuck?" asked Danny_

"_To tell you the truth, I really don't care. As long as you get the word out, and you have no idea how many people have been betting on you guys." Said Tucker_

"_They put bets on us!" exclaimed Danny_

"_Never mind, I'm going to do something big." Said Sam_

"_What?" asked Tucker and Danny_

"_You'll see, got to go, bye!" said Sam as she hung up._

_End of Flash back_

Sam ran into Danny and Tucker on the way to school and kept asking her what she was going to do.

"I said you'll see but for now Danny, don't let anyone know we're a couple yet ok?" asked Sam

"Ok, but only if I get one more kiss before school, deal?"

"Deal." Agreed Sam. Danny gave her a short but sweet kiss before they reached school grounds.

"Ya know, just because you guys are my best friends doesn't mean you get to do that in front of me!" complained Tucker. Danny and Sam started to laugh.

All throughout the day, Danny and Tucker kept on asking what she was going to do but Sam just kept on saying the same thing very calmly. After fifth period, they gave up on asking her but still kept on wondering. Finally in their last class, the principal made an announcement

"Attention all students, today after school there will be a surprise band playing and admission is free. You may also bring as many guests as you please. That is all."

After that the bell rang and the halls were filled with excited students talking about the surprise band. All Sam could do was smile.

"Did you have something to do with the band?" Danny asked to Sam.

Sam just smiled and kept on walking out the door.

"And you wonder why people call you clueless." Said Tucker

Danny stares after Sam and Tucker and then runs out the door.

45 min later:

Danny and Tucker are in the front row when Danny leans over towards Tucker and asks, "Where's Sam?"

"I don't know! Maybe she's the one in charge of this and is back stage."

Danny was still slightly worried but then the light on the stage turned on and the rest of Casper High started to cheer as the curtains started to open. Danny, Tucker, and the rest of Casper High gasped, it was Sam.

Sam had changed into black pants with her black combat boots and a dark purple tee.

Her hair and make up was different too. She had taken down her ponytail and her hair was straight with dark violet streaks and she was wearing black eyeliner with black nail polish. Let's not forget the metal spike bracelets. She looked like a true Goth.

Sam was smiling nervously at the crowd with a deep dark purple guitar in her hands. Once again, the crowd started to cheer louder. Everyone was cheering except for Danny who was too hypnotized by Sam's beauty. Behind her she also drummer and guitarist.

Sam walked up to the mic and kept her eyes only on Danny as she said this:

"I'm going to be singing a song that as of now is completely true."

The crowd began to cheer like wild as Sam started to play.

_He was a boy,_

_She was a girl,_

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

_He was a punk,_

_She did ballet,_

_What more can I say?_

Danny closely listened to the lyrics but didn't quite understand them at first.

_He wanted her,_

_She'll never tell secretly she wanted him as well,_

_But all of her friends,_

_Stuck up their nose,_

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes._

Now, Danny started to understand why Sam chose this song.

_He was a Sk8er boi,_

_She said see ya later boy,_

_He wasn't good enough for her,_

_She had a pretty face,_

_But her head was up in space,_

_She needed to come back down to earth._

Danny remembered that he was that one that used to chase after Paullina but he was never good enough for her. Her friends never did like him.

_5 years from now,_

_She sits at home,_

_Feeding the baby she's all alone,_

_She turns on TV,_

_Guess who she sees,_

_Sk8er boy rockin up MTV._

Danny remembered that Sam always said Paullina would end up alone or at lease hoped she would end up alone.

_She call up her friends,_

_They already know,_

_And they've all got,_

_Tickets to see the show._

_She tags along,_

_Stands in the crowd,_

_Looks up at the man that she turned down._

Now that he thought about it, Paullina does look up to Phantom which is the other half of him. All of her friends love Phantom.

_He was a sk8er boi,_

_She said see ya later boy,_

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_Now he's a superstar,_

_Slamming on his guitar,_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

Danny smiled. Ever since he got his ghost powers, he's been like the super star of Casper High.

_He was a sk8er boi,_

_She said see ya later boy,_

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_Now he's a superstar,_

_Slamming on his guitar,_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

Sam started doing her guitar solo while Danny wondered why Sam never told him that she played the guitar, very well!

_Sorry girl but you missed out_,

_Well tough luck that boy's mine now, _

_We are more than just good friends,_

_This is how the story ends._

_Too bad that you couldn't see,_

_See the man that boy could be._

_There is more that meets the eye,_

_I see the soul that is inside._

Sam pointed right towards Danny when she sang that and most of the students looked at him while Danny turned a dark shade of red.

_He's just a boy,_

_And I'm just a girl,_

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_We are in love,_

_Haven't you heard,_

_How we rock each others worlds?_

_I'm with the sk8er boy,_

_I said see ya later boy,_

_I'll be back stage after the show,_

_I'll be at a studio,_

_Singing the song we wrote,_

_About a girl you used to know._

_I'm with the sk8er boy,_

_I said see ya later boy,_

_I'll be back stage after the show,_

_I'll be at a studio,_

_Singing the song we wrote,_

_About a girl you used to know._

Then, Sam jumped of the stage, ran up to Danny and kissed him, hard. It was quiet. About 30 seconds later, Tucker started clapping and grinning like an idiot. Pretty soon Valerie started clapping and then more people and then the whole student body was up roaring with cheers and "I told you so's" and "You have to pay me this much".

Danny and Sam broke apart and turned deep shades of red. Danny whispered to Sam,

"I'm glad you didn't tell me what you were going to do. I liked this surprise, especially the ending"

Sam laughed, "I knew you would."

**A/N: hahaha! I finished my first one shot!** **Pleez review! Reviews are good for the soul. Well my soul anyway.**


End file.
